To The End
by pin-stick-girl
Summary: Well. Draco is psycho when Harry cheats on him. It's to the song 'To The End' by my chemical romance


He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom.

Draco walked the halls of Malfoy Manor. They were dark and lonely but suited his mood nicely. His thoughts wandered back to his ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter. He had been hurt badly after Harry had cheated on him. He remembered what Harry used to say to him.

"_To the end, Draco. I'll love you and only you till the end."_

Let's go down!  
This elevator only goes up to ten.  
He's not around.  
He's always looking at men  
Down by the pool.  
He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are  
Face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens.

Draco ran his fingers through the calm water of the lake just outside the Manor. It scared many of the small fish living in it. His mind wandered to the cause of his break up with Harry. Blaise Zabini. Craco once considered him his best friends. Until that say.

One month earlier 

_Draco had noticed Harry sneaking around lately but had thought nothing of it. It was Draco's birthday soon. Perhaps Harry was organising him a present. It was obviously big and Draco was too impatient to wait. He followed Harry through several halls and up many staircases. They finally reached an unused classroom. Harry opened the door amd entered. Draco , who was wearing his invisibility cloak, carefully followed._

_Standing inside was Blaise Zabini, a smirk on his face._

"_I've been waiting for half an hour," Blaise said._

"_I'm sorry. I'm here now." Harry kissed Blaise. Not a friendly kiss but a kiss ,that Draco thought, only he and Draco shared. Draco forgetting what he was doing gasped loudly._

_Blaise turned and pulled off his cloak._

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

He could see his mother sitting in her room, applying a massive amount of make-up to her already perfect face. Draco had tried talking to his mother about it, but she just ignored him. She was only interested in money, expensive clothes and parties. His mother had never loved Draco. He wondered if this was the reason he was so messed up.

She keeps a picture of the body she lends.  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.  
She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz  
She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens.  
If you ever say never too late.  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake.  
Increase the medication.  
Share the vows at the wake.  
(Kiss the bride)

Draco never felt guilty for what he had done, he never would.

_Harry and Blaise were spluttering there excuses while tears streaked down Draco's face. He was livid and knew what he had to do. He reached into his pocket and found the vial of poison they were making in Advanced Potions earlier that day. Snape had not seen Draco take and he didn't know why he had taken it, but it had its purpose now._

_In his other pocket he found his wand and a knife his father had given as an early birthday present._

_He pulled out his wand and shouted the leg locker curse at both Harry and Blaise in turn. _

"_Now Harry I want you to see this. To see what I see, feel what I feel. So this is love to you…This is to the end, Harry."_

_He pulled the knife out and craved 'I Love You' into Harry's arm. _

"_Don't worry," Draco said, seeing the obvious pain in Harry's eyes. "It'll all be over soon, Sweetheart."_

_Draco crouched over Blaise._

"_Now Blaise, my best friend. Was he good Blaise? Good enough to throw our friendship away. Oh well, I guess this is good-bye." Draco took the vial of poison and poured half of it into Blaise's mouth. He took effect almost immediately. Blaise lay stiff on the ground, dead._

_Draco turned back to Harry, noticing the panic in his eyes. He laid down next to him, resting his arms over Harry's body, hugging him close. Harry was covered in the blood that was flowing out of his body. He raise his head and softly kissed his boyfriends mouth._

"_This was your choice Harry. I never wanted this, but you did say to the end." Draco poured the other half of the poison into Harry's mouth and watched as his boyfriend died._

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodbye) to the hearts you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

Draco smiled to himself as he walked back up to the Manor. Some may have thought he was mad, but Harry had made a promise.

To the last parade  
When the parties fade  
And the choice you made  
To the End.

A/N Ok so this is my first one. So don't be mad. The song 'To The End' is by My Chemical Romance and you all must love them because they are gods. Mmmm. Anyway… as you can obviously tell I do not any of the characters… it's obvious. I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not cool enough. There's probably mistakes but forgive me. I'm dumb.


End file.
